


Life is wonderful au

by mikeellee



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Kids, Old Gods, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: The X-men have lots of odd encounters, but, this one may win the cake.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: this idea hit me up last night, so, I´m based again on Ultimate but taking a bit of 616!

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA) [@bamfoftheundead](https://tmblr.co/m0Ug_OsimGtTNGTZ07IzEtA)

The rain, without warning, hits on the area watering the grass, trees and of course, the roof of the mansion. No one was outside, well, saved for one woman who was feeling the rain gentle hitting on her body, hair with a smile on her face.

“Kitten?” Ororo Monroe finally found Kitty Pryde enjoying the rain as Ororo often does. Kitty Pryde is the newest addition to the X-men and so far they can all label her as a free hippie style. “Enjoying the rain?”

Kitty Pryde, with her trademark freckles, only nods and replies. “You know, when I was younger,” Ororo noticed the corner of her lips curve slightly and she remembers how no one knows Kitty´s real age (“old enough to drink and vote”) “I used to fear water very much…something bad happened with me there, but, now…I´d not fear water anymore”

Ororo blinks at this admission and wonder if maybe Kitty was drowning or did suffer an attempted. Either way, Ororo Monroe can´t judge as she too deals with claustrophobic and doesn´t like to disclose that to anyone.

“Getting over a fear like that is truly remarkable” Ororo states.

“You´re remarkable as well Storm never forget that” Kitty said and the rain stopped, the young woman is offering a smile and Ororo smiles back, Kitty may be an odd hippie girl, but, she means well and after the disaster of Jean Grey…they prefer an odd hippie girl that anything remotely linked to Jean Grey.

“Come on, Kitten, Scott is calling us for a meeting…and careful to not get flu”

“I won´t!”

___________________________

Scott Summers is the leader of the X-men, that´s a given at this point, and the man really manages to be professional even when he mentioned the names, Jean and Logan. “We still have no information on their whereabouts” no one is sharing any real worry for any of them.

Rogue hands a towel to Kitty joking she knew kitty would be in the rain. Bobby and all the seniors are sitting in their respective places, for a moment, it makes Kitty thinking about the round table, but, there are not enough people for the comparison.

“I want to talk about a new issue that is calling my attention, Ororo did show her side of the argument and even Kitty too and the two are correct. We´re the X-men, we do look out for our own, but, if we closed our eyes to any injustice…are we doing any good? As long the police don´t get brutal with mutants…can we call this justice?” Scott said and the others are listening.

“How can we call ourselves heroes if we don´t do anything against injustice?” Scott said and taking a deep breath he explained “the Friend of Humanity are getting support from…other racists groups to, well, in their own racists’ terms, to purge the mankind of what is undesirable”

Bobby raises his hand, a comical salute for a serious situation. “Professor Summers, I thought the Friends of Humanity were over, didn´t we fight them off?”

“We did Bobby, but, the friends of humanity are parasites, work as a cell, you can destroy one, but, soon it will have a new one to take over” Rogue explained.

“Yes, and right now they are operating in Chicago” Scott explained and Kitty only speaks one line “I live in Chicago” there´s foreboding in her tone and the others look at her.

Everyone feels a bit of cold all of sudden, and Scott clears his throat and speaks again. “Thanks to Cerebro and the modification Kitty made, we managed to locate their next meeting and it will be…”

“Building Langford, 334. Is a part hotel they all rent for this meeting and even replace the staff with their own…so paranoid” Kitty responds coldly and no one asks how she knew about this.

Well, the logical solution is, of course, she did use Cerebro or heard Scott´s talk before the meeting. That´s the only solution.

__________________________________________

The team assembled, a word Scott is not very fond thanks to the Avengers, and they are now at the location, however, Betsy states something curious. “I´m not feeling anyone inside that building”

Once they are looking at the entrance they can see how everything is desert. Ororo saw the flags of said racists groups and has no problem in breaking those flags, but, she notices something odd.

“Their car´s keys are here…but we saw no car outside” Ororo replies and Bobby and Rogue confirms as they went outside…the parking lot is empty.

Scott asked Betsy to see if she can sense anything. The woman activated her butterfly for a moment.

_________________________________________

Grayson Creed is a pure man, he has pure intentions, so, when they discover the existence of this, of course, Creed knew IT would be on their side.

“Now, God is truly on our side, we will purge the mankind of the undesirable once and for all” many people wearing white cheer on that, however, their celebration is cut short when a woman wearing the Davi star, on her necklace and on her shirt, shows up.

“Well, thank you, I was rather famished lately and eating things like you…does a great service to mankind” Kitty explains and before anyone could do anything to Kitty a vortex opens with tentacles with mouths and eyes.

The mouths are bigger than the eyes and no one realizes the room is no longer the hotel, only that everyone under this ideology is here. EVERYONE.

Creed watches in horror as the mouth eats the first one, then the second. He can´t move. Either because of fear of the tentacles wrapping around his ankle.

“I don´t understand, we want to save the world,” Creed said “we invoke a god to help”

Kitty rolls her eyes and lets her crystal azzure eyes be the only “deformation” on her mask.

“Oh please, you barely know how to write one of my names and is the easier one.” She shakes her heads and ignores the screams of help, the number of people are getting smaller and smaller “ and you ask to save the world, well, I´m helping you with that…I´m saving from you”

And the tentacles sealed Creed´s fate. There´s no one in the room, saved for Kitty.

__________________________________  
Besty stops and shakes her head. “I feel nothing? what´s the odds of everyone in this hotel, literally, everyone, leave in such a short time and without making any noise?”

This is getting alarming. Scott is about to gesture the X-men to follow him when he notices that Kitty is missing, but, she’s appearing next to Rogue.

“Where were you?” Rogue asked. And Psylocke did nod as if saying that´s Kitty Pryde and not Mystique or any other shapeshifter

“Bathroom” points to the bathroom that Rogue swear was not there before, but, then again, she was not looking for a bathroom.

“Really, now?”

“Well, yeah, I think I drink too much soda”

“Kitty, we talk about this, you need to stop drink that much soda”

“easy said than done”

_________________________________________

They start searching in each room and it´s all empty. Ororo spot a room, technical, a stage room that has a white board with a name write down. The X-men went to see what´s written.

“Zig?” Bobby asked once reading the word again.

“Zag?” Ororo read again confused.

Scott and Betsy can´t read the word. It´s the only clue on what happened but the bad handwriting is proving to be a troublesome and dangerous foe.

“Zaorva,” Kitty said annoyed at this. “aside from racists they prove to be even dumber”

Again, the sense of foreboding is strong and no one dares to bother Kitty after that. Scott and Ororo wonder on what to do now. Do they report the missing on those people?

“No” Kitty suggested “they want attention anyway, and they will use this to make us look bad, now, is very possible that the Friends of Humanity and friends bite more than what they can chew and if …people do are looking for them, which let´s be honest no one will, then, let´s close the case and go home”

“But…the Friends of Humanity…”

“Won´t ever bother us again” and no one dares to doubt the words. Not when Kitty´s eyes are getting slightly blue now.

________________________

Epilogo

“You know, I´d love when you do that…is fun to watch” LK replies amused.

“Thank you, I know you are very voyeuristic, but, I admit…they did piss me off and I was being creative. I wanted them to see a Jewish girl as each one of them is eaten and tortured” she offers a torso to LK who eats it gladly.

“I know and that´s why it gets so prettier, my zaorva”

“Oh, shush you, love, not in front of the food” and Zaorva eats a nice tasty leg and the couple talks in such romantic and kind way that is almost easy to ignore the scenario and their food, who is trying to escape, of course, without any success.


	2. Where is Jean Grey?

N/A: What I´m doing? The Avengers is tracking where Logan and Jean are and …they aren´t happy. As I said before, I´m taking some stuff from Ultimate and some from 616.

By all content display in the media, Avengers and the X-men don´t see eye to eye. Even Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver who are aligned with both teams are forced to pick a side. At the moment, IronMan is giving alarming news and is enough to make Thor frown deep.

"Jean Grey and Logan are missing along with Professor X, now, no one here is shedding a tear for the bald man, however, he is too powerful and dangerous...3 powerful mutants are at the loose and I don't believe in Scott Summers when he said he does not know where they are" IronMan replied quickly and let the hologram speak for itself.

I´m Wilson, the new Intel of Mr Stark, now as Mr Stark informed, those mutants have immensed power and in some countries violate several laws, the new president of the US, no longer Trump, thank god, really wants to see them arrested.

Is a situation that just gets international, Jean Grey murder the wife of the Brazilain President and they demand justice. Logan ...his crimes are well known, the US did pardon Magneto´s crimes in the past, but, is under the clause that he will never set a foot in the US´s territory.

"Then...this means the X-men are hiding them...Do you have anything to work with?" Cap asked and now is when the meeting gets odd.

"Actually, we do have a lead...that makes no sense" Tony takes the helmet and tricker on the cyber board "The only lead we had is that they went to this location..."

Everyone is confused. "But, there´s nothing there"

"Exactly, no force field, nothing. But, this is where the most dangerous mutants were seeing..."

Everyone is getting to the same conclusion. "Namor is hiding them!" and many speculate how the X-men are in this plot, Wasp suggested that Namor is maybe offering medical help that is desperately needed for those 3 and since Namor is aligned with the X-men...

"Then, we know what we must to do, Wakanda will be happy to pay back what Atlantis did to them"

Meanwhile, Kitty is looking at a magazine and giggling at something, no one knows what she is so amused at, but, no one will stop her from enjoying herself.

"Scott, how dumb do you think the Avengers are?" Kitty asked breaking the silence and this is a question Scott can answer easily.

"Smart enough to be on the good side of the public, dumb enough to pick a fight with those who aren´t siding with them" Scott replied.

"Can I ask something else?" her tone is sweet but people know that this hippie Kitty can have ulterior motives, there´s something underneath like Illyana have too. " Do you think people will miss if the Avengers are gone?"

They are looking at her intensely. She can´t really do that...right?

"Oh, better be more specific do you think people will care if IronMan and Captain America are gone?"

Scott is contemplating his answers. There are many speculations on what Kitty is, Scott bet with Betsy that Kitty is some sort of Djin and he knows what it means to make a wish to a Djin.

"I´d not know. " is an honest reply and Kitty seems to have accepted.

"We should invite Wanda and Pietro more, it do well to make them feel welcome" Scott has his attention on the board or pretending to as slowly he turns around and Kitty is gone.

"....Ok, let´s call Wanda and Pietro back"


	3. The sins of father

N/A: I have this idea for how to introduce Wanda here, yes, I forget the name of the deity that possessed Wanda, but, I really don´t care and MEH.

Wanda Maximoff was taught early on that magic has a price. Her twin, Pietro, don´t understand why his own twin is so linked with magic, especially seeing how their mother ended up.

Lately, the Avengers, who Pietro thought were great heroes, are now turning blind eyes for real issues in order to provoke fights with the X-men, regardless of who starts, Pietro can say there´s something more urgent than prove Scott Summers is wrong. So, in a bizarre fashion, Pietro decides to join X-men.

Once he and Wanda arrive in the mansion, something is odd, well, maybe is his paranoia talking but Pietro could swear something is different. Rogue goes to answer them.

"We want to stay with the X-men, the Avengers" Wanda speaks in a more diplomatic tone as much she can as everyone know the Avengers and X-men are water and oil. "Are more concerned with war than being heroes, can we stay with the X-men?"

Rogue is about to answer with the answer on the tip of her tongue " we the X-men don´t refuse any help" when Rogue notices Wanda looking straight to the red couch to one Kitty Pryde who is staring without blinking at Wanda.

Rogue´s eyes widen at this. Gulping loudly, Rogue takes Wanda and Pietro out of the room, sadly, Wanda continues to stare at Kitty without blinking ignoring Pietro and Rogue´s words.

___________________

Scott and Pietro aren´t best friends and certainly won´t be friends now, but, the fair is fair and Cyclops welcome them in the team, once of course, each side proved to be true. Pietro asked if the X-men are hiding Jean Grey, Logan and Professor X and Scott asked if his alliance with the X-men are genuine, once those questions were answered in a positive way Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are ready to be with the X-men again.

Wanda looks at the wall. They are on the third floor and the woman is gazing so intensely at the wall that is not unnoticed by the two-man and Psylocke who shares a concerned look. "Where is she?" Wanda asked with fear in her voice.

Betsy is taking a deep breath and ignores Pietro´s question. "She´s whatever she wants to be...Do you want to talk to her now?"

Wanda pales as her eyes get slightly red. "NO!" and only calms down when Pietro is there with her speaking in Romanian with his sister.

"What the hell?" Pietro asked and Scott answers the best he can.

"Do you know about faes? Then don´t make too many questions"

Only Wanda laugh at this response, of course, it is not Wanda´s voice anymore, see, magic has a price and Wanda´s power come with a big problem, Chutlu´s son is here with her and won´t ever leave her alone;

"A fae? You, humans, are so dumb" the deity speaks but his arrogance is overshadowed by fear "I need to leave"

"Why?" Kitty asks and time literally stops. "You just got here, will be a damn shame to leave just like that" Kitty speaks with a grin on her face showing the cracks on her mask along with her azzure eyes.

"I...have nothing to do with what happened with you, nothing" the deity speaks with fear "it was my father´s idea, not mine"

"So?" Kitty speaks slowly approaching the small deity as the place morphed to her realm "you are guilty as you carry a tiny fraction of your dear father. I consider this an insult to me and I´ll respond" Tentacles spread from the ground or sky, is hard to make out the rules on a place that follow the whins of Life itself.

"Please, NO" the deity speaks using one last trump "This vessel is mine, if you kill me, it will kill this human and you love humans"

"Shut up" And the tentacles enter Wanda´s mouth to retrieve the small deity, a small ball of small energy compared to the giant that is Kitty, the endless, the Eternity, Zaorva. And she devoured the small deity slowly knowing full well he still can scream until he could no longer scream.

Now, times flow back normally and Wanda almost drops on the floor, but, Kitty holds her. Wanda looks in awe at Kitty. "You...you defeat that creature? A being of pure darkness?"

"Yes, I did" Kitty has enough mind to know that humans don´t like to know when non-humans eat. Wanda is impressed and only remember she is in the room with other people when everyone makes their presence know.

"For all my life a deity of darkness was inside of me...and I never thought it would be possible to defeat him, Dr Stranger said the best I could do is control it, but, Kitty you defeat him. I´m free...thank you" and hugs Kitty again surprising Betsy and Scott.

Kitty blinks. "Oh, you welcome, but, in truth, that thing is not powerful...it only wanted to make you think it is" Kitty explained and Wanda nods and introduces herself properly this time.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff, I´m Scarlet Witch." Wanda greets with a nice smile one that she rarely used.

"My name is Kitty Pryde, I´m Shadowcat, welcome to the X-men"

Pietro rolls his eyes as seeing his sister flirt is not his priority, meanwhile, Scott and Betsy have questions but...are they ready to get the answers?

Later on, the Avengers compensate their losses with a new member. A man called Kurt Wagner.

"Nice, welcome to the Avengers, Kurt" Tony congratulates Kurt who smiles

"No, I thank you, Stark" and his smile, in Stark´s already delusional mind, is from someone grateful when in reality is far from that.


	4. A deal is made

N/A: So, this one will be short, if Zaorva let me(lol) but I will TRY to connect the plotlines here. TRY.

Dr Corveu has a special mission that requires the X-men´s assistance, of course, not everyone is happy with this decision, recently the public image of the mutants, at the least the X-men, is shifting, some people like start to see them as heroes and Senator Kelly is not happy about it, thankfully, he has no power to change that.

Another point the X-men must plan ahead their steps, they aren´t new to space missions, but, this time they have a different worry to deal. "And...what about our fairy guest?" Hank asked once Scott and Ororo explained how the team will be divided. Betsy, Scott, Rogue and Gambit will go while Hank, Ororo and Bobby will stay.

"About this situation," Ororo states "order her to stay or go is a terrible idea" and no one needs to remember what happened with Jean Grey when she tried that.

"If she wants to, she will go, if she wants to stay...she stays"

___________________________________

Meanwhile, in Atlantis, Namor held no qualms in fighting and killing the Avengers, well, only the extras as he so kindly labels. Namor does not take kindly that the Avengers dare to attack Atlantis, however, Dagon didn´t let him go directly against the main Avengers.

They belong to IT.

Namor is arrogant but not dumb enough to go against Dagon´s orders, however, Dagon didn´t say anything about correct the Avengers on some assumptions.

"Avengers!" Namor states in his own definition of kindness as another toy of Tony Stark is broken "The ones you seek, Jean Grey, Professor X and Logan are not in Atlantis or in Dagon´s realm...they were devoured by Zaorva. Your quest to avenge only lead to death and destruction...on your part, come back to Atlantis and the pain will be worse" Namor tosses a dead robotic head to IronMan who is out his wits.

Vision is no longer an Avenger and is helping Spectrum, however, Vision did mention to Tony Stark how pointless this mission was and how he would not get what he was hoping for, once again, Vision was right.

________________________________

"Oh, your Herald is well behaved" a deep grave voice echoes in the deep blue space where Dagon rules supreme, but, not all the water in this planet can ever help against IT. "I´m almost impressed"

Dagon looks bemused and even offended at IT´s presence. "What do you want? My Herald didn´t kill your precious Avengers...you can leave" Dagon speaks noticing how his space is being morphed by IT´s mere presence.

"So touchy, little fish, all I want is to say hi, is that a way to greet friends?" IT has no form only the darkness that is slowly consuming his space to the point Dagon is having a hard time to distinguish where he begins and where IT ends.

"Oh, little fish, I just want to chat, no need to fear me" his tone is cruel and Dagon can´t ever forget who is the powerful one here. "Zaorva has her own little group and I want to make sure that no fish bothers her"

Dagon narrows his eyes at the nothing staring at him. "If is that what Zaorva wants?"

"Yes, is what she wants and she makes that much clear, little fish, remember on the beach episode? Yes, me too and I don´t want you even looking at Zaorva" Dagon is being engulfed by IT´s darkness "because it would be a damn shame if something happens to Atlantis or your little fish people group, so, little fish behave or else...you will see why Squidboy fear me"

Dagon can only nod hating everything in this situation. How powerless he is and how unfair life can truly be.

___________________________________

Kitty Pryde has a mission and Zaorva rarely is one to give herself a mission in such a way, but, Life is all about fairness and deals so she must fulfil her end with the Shiars.

("You know who Am I?" Zaorva asked the Queen that nods solemnly "I´m here to say the original host of your god was eaten by me" Lilandra does not dare to speak against Zaorva "for reasons of being annoying, however, I´m also here to said Pheonix will be back, I have found a good host for Pheonix, so, Queen Lilandra prepare the celebration...my younger sister is coming home")

The new students are studying or training their powers or being silly teenagers("Yana there´s more bands than MCR" "But they get me") as their seniors are planning space travel, Kitty did humour Scott saying she wants to go.

("Of course I want to go to Space, but, I have one condition" she did speak and Scott gulps oh so similar to Lilandra. It was cute. "What´s your condition?" "I want to bring another X-men with me" Scott did think for a moment and agree "as long is not a student, I don´t see why not")

Jubilee Lee is outside, in the gardens as she´s playing with her powers crafting big explosions that gave a colourful light and a loud sound, this amuses Jubilee, but, not enough to make her woes go away.

"Jubilee?" Kitty asked sitting next to the American-Chinese woman. "why are you here all alone?" her tone is calm and friendly and the explosions stop. Jubilee puts a fake smile and lets her sunglasses hide her face.

"Just enjoying some "Me" time," Jubilee said and Kitty shakes her head. Many times people told what Kitty could be and how lying is not the best way, but, she does not want to confess her insecurities so easily.

"I see, and your ''Me'' time usually involves high inferiority complex and resentment?" she asked dubiously and Jubilee sighs id futile to lie to her in the end.

"Look, I just think I´m the weakest link here...my powers are pretty useless" Jubilee confessed.

"I disagree. Let me put in this way, who you think is the strongest X-men here?"

You. is what Jubilee wanted to say but Kitty is sure, not human.

"Ororo, Scott and Rogue" is a safer answer.

"True, but, their power alone was not enough. Rouge was defeated by Sabertooth too, Scott has his demons to face and Storm´s powers did attract bad people´s intention" Kitty revealed. "My point is, no one has a useless power, is how you use your power that changes everything"

"Well, is easy for you to say that...but, is it wrong of me to want to be more powerful? Maybe it is"

"No is not, I believe power can show the true nature of people, and I think you´re a good person Jubilee, so, I want to make a deal with you" Jubilee´s eyes are wide. A deal with a fae is dangerous, but, Kitty´s tone is too soothing to be dangerous.

"I can grant you with a new set of powers" Jubilee listen as she notices she is no longer on the garden "the only price it will be sharing the power with my youngest sister"

"Is she a Symbiote? Because I´m not Eddie Brock or any weirdo on the internet" Jubilee says and Kitty laughs shaking her head.

"No, no symbiote" And Kitty stand her hand like a bird made of fire appears on her arm "this is Pheonix and she needs a host to exist"

"If, big IF here, miss Fairy, if I accept this will I still be me?"

"In some cases, Pheonix does take out all the personality of the person, but not in this case...she did that with Jean Grey once, but, you´re far better than Jean Grey that´s why I pick you for this"

Jubilee looks mesmerized by the flame bird. There´s a sense of honour in being the pick to have this bird.

"If, again, big if, I accept this...will it hurt?"

"No, it will be quick and painless, in fact, is quite enjoyable from what I heard from other hosts" and then she adds "we will only do it if you consent...if not I can look for someone else"

Jubilee is thinking and Zaorva answers a silent question. " if you say yes you can kiss the man you love without worrying about exploding"

Now Jubilee is gazing at Kitty. She knows her answer.

"Then, I accept" she closes her eyes thinking something dramatic would happen but nothing.

"Jubilee, the phoenix can´t enter you here. Besides, there´s a celebration waiting for you" and now there are back in the garden. Jubilee has no idea where they were but she knows they are back.

"Be my plus one in this mission, Jubilee?"

Jubilee wonders what just happened, but, deep down something told her to say yes. Without a falter, Jubilee will be going to the mission with Kitty Pryde.


	5. Meggan

N/A: Just a silly idea here.

The Mansion of the X-men is under a new direction, once Professor X pass away and let Scott Summers be his only heir, things have changed, while Scott Summers will ever call himself a rich man. Still humble to the bone and Betsy can understand and admire this trait on Scott.

"This week has been relatively calm" Scott begins noticing the absence of someone trying to destroy the mansion.

"Well, we´re the X-men, sure enough...someone will try to destroy the mansion" Betsy jokes remember the time when she and Brian were little kids.

"Hey, you were the millionaire here" Scott jokes and asks "Am I doing this right?"

"No, you should drink wine and look at the fireplace maniacally"

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something" Scott smiles and then asks "Do you think she can help?"

And Betsy nods solemnly. "She´s my sister in law and I trust her" Betsy finishes this compliment and opens the door to see a happy Meggan on the door hugging Betsy tightly.

"Ah, Betsy, I love you too" Meggan replied bubbly and Betsy only smiles and taps her head gentle making the blonde put Betsy on the ground. The blonde woman greets Scott Summers. This is Gloriana, Professor Meggan Braddock in England.

The woman has a mischevious smile direct to Betsy and then back to Scott, and, to stop Meggan to babbles anything she shouldn´t have, Betsy, clear her throat, and speaks. "Meggan, we need your help here...I think we are dealing with a fae"

Meggan stills have the cat-like a smile but drops as Scott explain what the supposed fae did last week. "Oh...that is something a fae would do...but in that potency?" Meggan is now pondering this for a moment. "Where is she?"

"In her room. Rogue is staying with me for the time being, Kitty said she ...needs time alone and apologise for Rogue for the inconvenience..."Now Betsy looks a bit worried "she said she will make up for Rogue when she completes what she has to complete"

"When I a fae promises something...she meant and depending on her mood it can be something good or bad, by what you told me, Kitty seems to be on the side of good"

Then Scott tells her about the mission in Shiar and what Kitty sort did with Jubilee. "Still on the side of good, if Jubilee gave consent then that is not a transgression. Does Jubilee still visit Earth?"

"Yeah, she was here a few days ago...Ask Chambers for more detail on that visit" there´s good humour on his tone and Meggan can feel he never felt this way with Jean or Professor X. Still, is not her call to make this comment.

"Very well, I shall have a word with this fae. Don´t enter the room unless I ask for you two"

_______________________________________

The room is devoid of any furniture, which in itself is a red flag, like the one called Kitty Prydeis in lotus position hovering above the ground. Her petite figure and the freckles seem human enough, but, Meggan knows most faes are like this.

Meggan will try to initiate a conversation with Kitty in the fairy language, however, that won´t be needed. Kitty starts speaking without even moving her mouth.

"Hello, Meggan is so nice to see you as you and not boobs" this line does make Meggan pissed. Many faes make quips about her body and she never let this slice, so, why this would be different.

Kitty opens her eyes. A shade of pure of crystal blue is gazing upon Meggan and any desire to face or even speak against the fae is gone. Suddenly, the room morphs into a forest of the blue spectrum.

Meggan sees a man with a long white bear, one glowing eye and a white tunic opened slightly showing his chest. Meggan feels terror upon meeting this man until thanks to a small pond near her Meggan can see her reflection and she can see...she is the man.

"Meggan, I´d have a mission for you, deliver a message for them, will you?"

Of course, Meggan will do so, why she would deny Kitty anything? Meggan even bows to Kitty forgetting the current form. And Meggan can see two moons, no, two eyes gazing upon her.

The forest is alive. The forest is alive.

____________________

Meggan leaves the room shivering. And once she goes to hug herself to calm her nerves she notices the tentacles. She screams loud enough and flies away only when she is away from the room the tentacles are gone.

Back with Betsy and Scott, Meggan has to give a message. "She...if she is a fae then we are dealing with the mother Queen, but, not even the Mother Queen is that powerful...Betsy, no, I don´t think this is a fae"

She takes a minute to compose herself.

"She is not evil, but, she is far from evil and good, my point is, whatever Kitty is ...she is not against us and let´s keep that way. Scott the chocolate you brought to Betsy? Go buy another one and give to her, give all the candies she wants or may want because trust me if she wants to destroy us...she can and won´t need more than 1% of her power"

That´s not the answer Scott and Betsy were hoping for.

_________________________________________  
A few days later, Wanda and Pietro are back from their mission. Kitty leaves the room and is promising to pay the favour to Rogue who nods and is nonchalant about it.

Bobby waves to the Maximoff twins gesturing to come over. "Look, you two are relatively new here, so you may not know that, weird things happen here all the time. Jubilee is now Pheonix and Kitty is no longer a fae...she is something else and we have no idea what"

Pietro is a concern for his sister, but, she waves off. "She´s just Kitty to me" and goes to talk with Kitty as if she didn´t hear the warnings.

"That´s my sister. She goes have a fling with a robot and now goes to the unknown territory"

"Didn´t you have a fling with an inhuman?"

"Shut up,Bobby"


	6. Supreme Intelligence Kree

N/A: I ...confess this idea is born ever since I watch the movie of Captain Marvel.

The night is filled with the scent of wet grass indicating yesterday´s rain, however, two women are walking side by side as the southern woman is practically jumping in the puddle of water and giggling happily and the other one, a woman with chestnut hair, freckles and hazelnut eyes listen patiently to her tales.

"And then...we kiss, we kiss and he didn´t faint" Rogue explains her date with Gambit. And Kitty nods, but, then she raises her hand stopping the tale to take a more mature turn. "Rogue, I´m glad you like the gift, you can control your power at least, but, if you go further and starts telling more mature parts of your date...I´ll have to share my tales as well"

Rogue is sweating cold for some inexplicable reason. Kitty and Wanda had their cute little dates, but, somehow, Rogue has the feeling she won´t talk about Wanda here.

"Well, let´s just say it was a good date" Rogue finishes and change the subject "by the way, have you heard about...Carol?"

"I think I have heard about all Carols, but, tell me more about this one" Kitty said as Rogue explain, in less than 5 minutes, her complex story with Captain Marvel.

"Anyway, she called me this morning asking help...the Krees are in New York and she fears they may be up to no good" Rogue explains with doubt in her voice.

"You aren´t sure if you should go or not, well, no one but yourself can make this decision, Rogue, but...if Krees are here..this may not be something good" Kitty explained and Rogue has to agree.

And this lead Rogue to accept Carol´s request, as awkward it may be, and go check out what is happening in New York, the invitation extended to Kitty as well.

"I don´t like Krees, sure, I´ll go" Kitty speaks and alerting about the Avengers "Well, I know a guy there and ...better not take jobs for the Avengers"

Rogue won´t question what this means.  
_________________________________  
Captain Marvel is not one to feel fear so easily but being in a room with this Nightcrawler does make her feel fear, and, the worst part...The man is not doing anything against Carol, yet, Carol fears him as a small bird would with a cat.

At least, Carol is not the only one. Rogue is feeling fear as well and only Kitty seems to be alright with the situation. The emissary of the Avengers is here to deal with the Kree infection(Carol doubts as the man seems to enjoy the fear everyone is feeling)

"Skrulls, Krees and Shiars are in a war against each other and they want to bring the fight here" Nightcrawler explained and there´s a mood of solemnity that only Kitty Pryde breaks it.

"And...A certain Worm has nothing to do with that?" she asked amused and to everyone surprises, Nightcrawler chuckles. "Either way, they will attack the King of Wakanda" Kitty explained and now Carol can forget her fear and demand questions.

Rogue takes Carol up the sky to explain that Kitty is not a human, is more likely to be a Dijin and Carol, may not believe in that, but, she concedes she sees odd things all the time.

("And if she is the enemy, Rogue?" "Trust me on this one, Carol, if she was our enemy we wouldn´t be here")

"If what you are saying is the t  
ruth...why the Supreme Intelligence would commit such error? Wakanda is not here"

"They are here to assassinate the King of Wakanda and blame his death on the Avengers and then they would offer a friendly hand. Wakanda would eliminate the Avengers in one go and the Krees would have allies. Wakanda is really technological advanced for Earth and they know it" Kitty speaks and looks west where the location of the Avengers can be found and smile "Although ...that would backfire poorly on them"

Captain Marvel looks somewhat afraid and silently asks Rogue what is happening and Rogue only shakes her head.

____________________________________

Kitty´s words are proven to be correct. As the fight issues, Kitty and Nightcrawler are on the side looking humans vs Krees with little interest. Thanks to Rogue´s quick thinking, the King of Wakanda is alive, a bit hurt, but overall nothing fatal.

(Rogue could swear Kitty was bragging with this Nightcrawler. Rogue would like to know why, but, Kitty is not human, that´s for sure)

One of the krees is fed up of the teamwork of Captain Marvel and Rogue and decides and calls for Supreme Intelligence to shot at Captain Marvel. And it was a blast shot so powerful that no one could survive and they are right, except...it wasn´t aimed at Carol, but, at Rogue.

Kitty is not pleased with that, Nightcrawler is showing some courtesy to not smile, Kitty and her toys are a sensitive subject. Carol saw the dead Rogue and has no time for mourn when Kitty is lifting Rogue up in a bridal style.

"You!" Carol shot a blast shot at Kitty, well, she wanted to do, but, her powers are...gone.

"Yes, me, Rogue is dead now...and that shouldn´t have happened" Kitty´s eyes are fully azzure and Carol see her face showing cracks "Tsk, guess I´ll have to fight"

Captain Marvel kneel, without knowing, and closes her eyes as tentacles appear in the battlefield(blue tentacles, red tentacles and Carol just closes her eyes)

  
Nightcrawler arrives and asked Kitty, ignoring the other humans that witness Krees being eaten by tentacles with mouths, what she will do. " I could lean you one of my Avengers if you want"

"Thanks, but no, Rogue´s time is over too soon...I´ll ask a favour from my sister," Kitty said and with her eyes still closed, Carol can feel the fire and once again she feels fear.

  
_____________________________________________

Death is not surprised to see Kitty/ Zaorva in her realm nor with a dead X-men, but she won´t revive Rogue for free.

"What I can offer you for her life?"

"Uhm...I would like to have her in my cult, " Death said and Zaorva thinks for a moment until she nods.

Rogue opens her eyes and has many questions. For once, she will get an answer, although, it will be with Death itself.

"Sister, where are you going now?" Death asked once briefing Rogue in the basic stuff (you died, you are back to life and now you work for me...and I like your style) and Rogue is gawking at this.

Sister?!

"End the Supreme Intelligence!"

"Ok, have fun"

______________________________  
The Supreme Intelligence is a thing, for lack of a better term, that crafted the Krees to her desire, and this thing primes to be smarter than the others. Of course, Carol´s rebellion did halt her plans, but, now...Supreme has a bigger problem than Carol in her life.

"Aren´t you going to latch your tentacles on me?" Kitty asked as her smile is not humane nor mortal...and Supreme knows what is in front of her.

"Eternity!" Supreme speaks in a low tone shivering in her own mass "I thought you were in another side of Galaxy"

"Unlike you, I can travel to whatever I want" and her face is no longer human now. Supreme notices how her tentacles are now literally becoming dust.

"You killed my human, now, I will end your miserable existence, goodbye, Supreme Intelligence"

Outside, Every Kree is feeling what their leader is going through. They can feel as if Zaorva is literally eating them...It last 2 minutes in total and all wars the Krees ever planned finally stop.

The Kree have an enemy they will never defeat.

________________________________________________________

Rogue is being brief on what Death´s cult actually is when Kitty arrives. "So...you really wasn´t human" Rogue said trying to break the ice. "That will be a wild story to tell"

"Rogue" Death speaks is a bit unnerving how they are a bit similar "You are forbidden to tell anyone what this, including what my sister is" And Death put her finger on Rogue´s lips to seal the deal.

"Did you explain everything?" Kitty asked and Death ponders for a moment.

"I´m probably missing something, but, she won´t know if she does not try. Yes, she is not a zombie and since I like Rogue I didn´t take her control over her powers...but soon I´ll need her help" the last part was directed to Rogue. "But, she can go back to the X-men...also, Rogue, says Wade I said Hi!" Death now has a happy smiling on her face.

Rogue does not need to know about Wade and Death´s love life.

_______________________________________

Nightcrawler is dealing with damage control, well, in his own way. People are making a question about what just happened and suddenly Nightcrawler is so friendly and ...humane.

"I´ll not lie, this nation does not deserve lies" Nightcrawler speaks with sorrow in his voice "Tony Stark was building a new machine and...accidents happened"

Captain Marvel does not dare to say that´s not the case.

________________________________________________________

Kitty is back to the mansion with a very silent Rogue. Is not the first time she died, but, is the first time she meets Outer Gods.

"Scott" Kitty said to a Scott that wasn´t in the entrance of the mansion, now, he is and is trying to be calm about this. "Your problem with the Avengers is over" and she puts Scott to his original place.

And even after that, only Wanda goes to talk Kitty.


	7. The city

N/A: A case fic?

The X-men are getting closer and closer of their goal that is mutant´s acceptance, which, realistic speaking, won´t make all humans and mutants hold hands and sing peaceful music, but, if the project sentinel is officially destroyed and if a mutant kid can go to school without fear...then the X-men have done their job.

Yet, Scott wonders if all the good publicity really comes from their effort or if is something else, Betsy urges him to not think too much about this(as she too has many questions, questions that she rather be unanswered)

Rogue is out of the X-men for a while having joined the Death´s cult("I´ll be back, guys, Death has some missions for me to do" "Can you give her a hello for me?" "Sure, Wade, I´ll send your hello") and Jubilee is in Shiar being worshipper as a goodness. Chamber is there with her and lasts the X-men heard from them is that Jubilee adopts a baby, the hows and whens are not important when Jubilee is the Pheonix.

"Well, we´re still here" Storm speaks calmly as if reading Scott´s mind (deep down, she has an idea what happened with Jean, Logan and Prof X and she is not sorry for what happened, but, it gives more reason to be careful when bargaining with you know who) "And we have a mission, what we should do?"

Iceman, Storm, Cyclops, Beast, Psylocke received a call about a mutant girl that wants to join the school. There´s something to be said when people can just call the X-men calmly, instead of death and life situation. The girl goes by the name Pixie(her human name is Megan Gwynn) and she is in a city called Sey, in the north of the state, and whats an X-men to come to pick her up.

At first, they thought she could come here by herself, but, the seniors are studying the case. "She seems scared of this city" Bobby speaks sagely and they all agree.

"So, what we could take from this?" Scott asked "lately, we have seen more and odder things..." he trails off.

"She is real" Betsy states "I used my powers and I can see she is a real mutant, and, I can see she is indeed afraid of that city even through...I couldn´t see it"

A plan is formed and Psylocke and Scott will go check out, and, Ororo, Iceman and Beast will stay in the school to protect the students and of course, to keep an eye on their guest.

"Wait," Beast speaks "isn´t she with Scarlet Witch now?"

"Yes, but, even if Kitten is a benign force we still should be aware of her, she is an ally now, so, let´s hope she continues one in the future" Ororo speaks calmly and they agree with her statement.

____________________________________________  
Betsy and Scott agree in using a more mundane way of transportation and is almost like a date, almost. Scott remembers that Jean used to hate trains and Scott still thinks about her(she cheat on him, yes, but, she was a big part on his life) and Betsy is very different from Jean, she likes trains.

"Hey, after all this is over, what you would like to do?" Scott asked.

"I really don´t know, I never plan ahead, I guess ...I´ll always be an X-men, no matter what and you?"

"Retired and be a father" Scott confessed "my own was a disappointment, but, it also makes me what to be a better father"

"That´s cute, I did peg you as a family man"

"That you did"

And the banter continues until the train stops in their location and is time for them to meet the new student.

______________________________________________

The city is normal, the people look normal, but, even Betsy can feel something up(she tries to scan the city and ended up with a headache, thank god, Scott is prepared for those things)

"So...strange normal or normal normal?" Scott asked looking around the city is the typical small American city, except, there´s something different here.

"Strange strange!"

____________________________________________

They speak with the mayor, a man with a big belly, a short hair and blue eyes, the man appears to be in the middle 40s and is talking friendly to the X-men, with one annoying addiction...he keeps calling them Tim.

Betsy and Scott could interpret this as the mayor or being dyslexic of some sort or maybe this is a mean spirit joke.

"We received a call from Megan Gwynn, where is she?" Betsy asked trying to read his mind....but is impossible.

"She is with the other kids, of course, Tim can take you there," the mayor said and he called for the milkman, also named Tim, to guide them.

Why a milkman is guiding them?

"Come here, Tim!" he speaks smiling friendly to Scott and Betsy and maybe the Tim thing is not a joke here.

_________________________________

Megan waves her arm at them with reluctance. The X-men spot her along with a woman with long hair and blue eyes. "You came here to pick up Megan? She is a type fairy too" Megan nods her head agreeing with the woman.

"Are you the mother?" Scott asked and the woman opens a big smile that makes him think of you know who.

"Of course! I´m the mother" the woman replied calmly.

And Betsy feels uneasy of the sudden as all the other citizen are present, they...never left. They are watching. Always watching and Psylocke uses the telekinesis blade.

The woman just smiles at them. "Child, you think your blades will stop me?" and without Betsy command, the blade is gone.

The woman never gave a name as no one in the town did. She let Megan, Scott and Betsy talk freely(not really, Scott can feel she is watching, she is listening)

___________________________________

"Is she your mother?" Scott asked and Megan shakes her head.

"Look, is complex, she is not my mother, she is our mother! She births 1000 or more of us, so, she is not my mother in the sense you are thinking, she is our mother" Megan said "and she let me tell you this to you two...she is Gaia"

"Who is Gaia?" Betsy asked remembering the tales Meggan used to tell a few years ago.

"She!" is all Megan can say about the subject. They talk some more and learned that Megan is indeed a fairy mutant, a fae of sorts(is so ironic that Scott almost laughs, almost) and her birth parents kick her out once learned what Megan is ...but this city takes her in.

"So how long are you here?" Betsy asked fearing for the girl.

"...I´m here for 10 years or 1 day, time here is irrelevant for Gaia" and Megan asked who is the president and is shocked to see...is a new one, she stays on this city for more than 10 years...but there´s no indication of this city before.

__________________

The woman arrives and so the other people of this town, and Psylocke, maybe thinking about her childhood or getting fed up fearing something she can´t understand decides to attack the mayor.

She cuts his head. Megan is not impressed even if Scott did cover her eyes. "Mr Summers, is ok, Gaia can´t be killed" and before he could ask what she is saying Betsy takes a step back as the mayor´s head has no blood, and is still alive.

The woman speaks "Oh, you Tims are so violent sometimes...Uhm" she said and her eyes are azzure now "Is hard for me to remember your names in this form, so, sorry for calling you Tim, Betsy" the woman´s face is cracking a bit and now, only now, Betsy is taking the option of fleeing.

"Run, Run now," she said and is relieved to see there´s no monster chasing them, but, is freak out to see there´s no small city anymore, there´s just ...nothing.

__________________________________

Scott and Betsy agree to take Megan to the school as the girl has nowhere to go. Back to the train, a kind woman in selling food appears and before they could decide if they want to eat something, the kindly woman replies. "Betsy, don´t go around beheading people you don´t know, that´s very impolite, and really, I thought you two you made the connection by now"

They but Megan are speechless.

"Megan, be a good girl, ok?"

"Yes, mother!"

And just like that, the kindly woman leaves the X-men and Megan alone.

"What the fuck is that? Who is Gaia?"

"Gaia is the mother of all living things, she is above the faes, she is above the dijins you are so fond, Scott, she is above everything" Megan explained and Scott knows he was happy when he thought fairies are something that only exists in movies.

___________________________________________

Wanda and Kitty are meditating in a circle, well, Wanda broke the concentration to speak something important. "I know!" and Kitty only gazes upon her. "I know you are Zaorva, I know you´re Gaia, I know!"

Kitty smiles amused. "What gave away?"

"Your energy. I was taught to reconize all types of energies, and you? You´re pure life, only Zaorva gives that energy" and adds "plus thinking back then, only you could defat anything related to Cthulu so easily" Wanda states feeling dumb for not having put 1+1 sooner.

"Ah, you´re smart, I like that, Scott and the others still don´t get it, well, will you keep this as a secret?"

"Sure...will this change anything?"

"Of course not, Wanda, I like you and I enjoy our time very much" this makes the witch feels happy as now she returns to the meditation.


	8. Reward

N/A: and simple idea I had, what the cult will receive a reward for making sure Terry give birth to Zaorva?

Many Outer Gods have different tastes when they pick a temple to show themselves. Thankfully, for this particular outer god, she favours elegant and cosy designers, instead of dark and sombre places. Which the leader of this cult is ever so thankfully as the man has Nyctophobia and wouldn´t fare well in a temple following IT´s aesthetics, well, no one sane would.

Their goodness is sitting in the central chair, a private joke among them, as in this elegant room with this refine table and chairs it seems the last brunch of Christ.

"You help me in this task, Liland Walters" Kitty Pryde states petting her totem animal, a dog, in this form the dog is more of a hellhound than anything else, people could associate hellhound as serving a master and protecting them, but, in terms of Zaorva, she does not need protection.

The man makes a courtesy and would speak as an azzure tentacle appear in his view, no mouth yet, but, being close of a tentacle so closer is not for the faint of hearts. "However, I heard that my human mother didn´t have a very pleasant experience" and her eyes are on the leader, who knows he must come clean.

"My lady, it was a mistake, we taught Cameron warned her and she was there for the cause, we taught she did consent, but, Cameron Pryde..." for a moment he almost called the man Kitty´s father, almost "was more interested in paying his debts than anything else, so, he took the money and leave Terry behind"

Kitty is not impressed and the man continues to explain himself. "of course, we manage to complete the task without violating the sacred rule, however, she still believes that Cameron is responsible for the birth of her daughter and not some divine magic"

Minutes passed until Kitty speaks again. "That man caused her great sadness and she thought, privately, he would come back once I was born" the tentacle is still present until she retrieves "of course, that´s not your fault, and the rule was not broken, for that Liland, I shall grant you a wish first"

Kitty stand up from her chair(sultry and Queen-like as her hellhound is closer to her) and speaks "You all serve me well, so, for that reason I will reward of all you, Liland, you first"

And Liland knows that even within limitations, he could ask for everything, he could be the richest man in the world, he could have anything.

"Could you add more years to my family?" He speaks/asked in a thin voice "I´m not asking immortality, I just...I´ll outlive them in this profession, could you make them live longer like me?"

Zaorva ponder this for a moment. "if is what you want, you shall have it, remember no one is above death, it comes to everyone" and Liland breathe in relief as the next person, a woman with a scar on her left eye raises her hand, whatever she is asking is lost to Liland as the man is contemplating his choice.


	9. Ancient Story

N/A: Something that pops in my mind.

Scott Summers is the first to say that good allies are hard to find, and without falter, the X-men need any allies they can get, but, is this the correct mindset, hence, the dilemma the leader of the X-men is facing at moment. Not even Storm or Beast managed to give a solid answer, and, in times of need is important to make sacrifices.

Clearing his throat. Two times now. Scott speaks with all the bravado one can. "Kitty, what do you think?" his tone is cautious as the others look at Kitty pretending, the best of their abilities allows, not being frightened of her answer.

Kitty´s right fist is holding her face for a moment as she´s pondering the situation (or not, no one can understand what she´s thinking and Psylocke is not dumb enough to try) and smiles in her mysterious way(is she mocking them? is she amused?)

"I see. Is not every day that an intergalactic race makes contact with you, Scott Summers" Kitty states amused too amused as she now gives that cat-like a smile, but, she´s not over. "And I can see the plight you´re now, Scott, the Shiar people are a group of formidable warriors, but, the Deltars are even fiercer than them and they don´t take kindly any rejection"Kitty concludes in a serene tone.

The others side-eyed each other for a moment, Ororo nods to Scott as he´s silent asking permission or reassurance to do his next bold move. And, once Storm gave a confidence vote, Scott Summers continues. "So, you think we should accept their offer?"

Kitty scratches her chin now. "Well, I can say the only good thing they´re good fighters, but, only that...the Deltars aren´t provide of common sense...in fact, sit...I want to tell a story"

And no one dares to oppose to that, after all, whatever Kitty is, no one can deny one thing. She has stories to tell.  
___________________________________________________________________________-

The planet of Daltars have a name, of course, but, once pledge their loyalty to Chaos itself the name lost all meaning, however, one thing that still makes Daltars a name to be spoken to everyone, even among the Shiars, is the fierce strength they demonstrate in any fight.

That and their devotion to Chaos, in fact, their devotion is completely blind that no mask of Chaos would ever be questioned. After all, why bother? Chaos is versatile.

Tonight, the temple of Doom, horned for IT´s presence has the light and full of followers as for the first time. "Chaos is here. Chaos is here!" as the leader of the group guides them to the entrance to admire the chaos itself.

A beautiful woman who resembles humanoid enough, but, her uncanny eyes and her dark ebony skin, her unmoving lips, her bikini and the open skirt does give away what the woman truly is.

"...Here?" the deity respond mentally with a soft chuckle that rings in everyone present. "How can you say I´m really here?"

The deity can´t speak as her mouth seems sewed. Delicately tailored to remain a perfect line in her uncanny and beautiful face. However, the followers are overjoyed and frighten to see their God.

Days passed down as tension is higher as the deity is walking among the city making questions about...itself with its dogs. Someone, in a hushed tone, asked if the deity shouldn´t be around cats, which is answered quickly by saying that the cats are under disguise.

The leader of the group summons the courage to ask a question to Chaos itself. "Chaos, we´re wondering if you could lend us more power to face the war?"

The deity blinks and pets her dogs. "Still on the chaos thing, huh? Sure, but in order to get more power you must all do something for me" and the man clearly agrees. "I want you to save all the victims of the said war, take them to a safer place and take care of them, if I like the work I may lend more power" and the deity is now playing ball with the dogs.

The shiars are confused as to why the Daltars are helping victims of a previous war that they caused. Their only reply? Chaos orders us.

A few time later, someone approaches the deity who is a garden (a new thing the deity crafted for herself) and asked an audience with Chaos itself. "Oh boy, this will be good," the deity said as she let her right fist support her face.

The someone reveals to be a woman and she´s on a tangent as to how she had visions about this moment(the deity is not really paying attention, but, let the woman continues to speak) and after some much-elaborated thoughts the woman said "I´m ready to sire you a son"

"...Pass?" the deity said as the woman grovel on the floor, but, she thinks again and speaks, again, mentally. "It seems you know what a lot about my tales, why you don't share with me, all I did in the past...amuses me and I may amuse you"

And the woman left the temple with the satisfaction of soon enough she´ll carry the Chaos´ son.

And finally, a group asked for knowledge of the universe and if is possible to be a god. "You guys? Nope. Besides, how can you want to be a lesser god if you can´t even answer a simple question? Are you real?"

  
Finally, the deity leaves the Deltars and the dogs follow suit, however, the cats return and aren´t happy about the situation that only they have the mind to notice.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So...they never noticed they were worshipping the wrong God?" Scott asked dubiously at this information/story. Kitty is smiling cheerily. "You...were that God?"

"Oh Scott, I have to give a big clue like that to you to notice?" Kitty shakes her head. "Let me tell you something, the Deltars won´t have a long lifetime, so, if you accept their deal...rest assured they won´t be here for long" and she leaves as Wanda arrives with shopping and a grumpy Pietro (who has a new haircut)

Scott does the only sensible thing here. "All favours to say no to this deal?" everyone agrees and the X-men know they have an ally in Kitty, a really scary one that they don´t need to make too many questions.


	10. Godzilla

N/A: So, to finally close to this story, the X-men finally will find out what Kitty is. Ok, I have no idea what Ultron truly is. I know he´s a "smart" machine and is a murderous machine, but, his origins is something that makes me scratch my head...who would make an evil design for a good machine that should be "good"? Hank Pym.

The idea of working with the Avengers is something thought as a joke or as the last resort, after all, both teams don´t see eye to eye with each other to the point even suggest working together is seen as a joke, at best.

However, thanks to Ant-Man aka Hank Pym was "inspired" as he did speak in a frenetic fashion that quoting his own words here. "God spoke to me. God show me the way. We can make America Great again and Chaos is the way" and Hank starts chuckling madly at this.

The Avengers are short in number, but, even their arrogance couldn´t blind as the situation is indeed very dire. Ultron is a machine that plans to destroy everything as Tony Stark quote looking at his own team. There´s only him, Cap America, Cap Marvel and only that as Thor did give up on Earth, of course, with a political reason for that "Asgard needs me as Pheonix has returned and we need to show respect for the deity"

And this makes the X-men and Avengers team up? Not really. At first, the X-men try to defeat Ultron alone, as the threat is getting bigger and bigger(literally, Ultron is bigger as a skyscraper) and the X-men have no choice to fight. Sadly, the battle wasn´t as favourable as they imagined.

"So, Summers, you too lost. Are you ready to accept help now?" Tony asked a tad bit smug from someone that didn´t manage to do much. Cyclops grith his teeth and close the call. Tony Stark and his holograms are damn annoying.

Psylocke as the rest of the team watches as Ultron is walking among the ocean of San Francisco. As the creature continues his path many pairs of eyes turns to the leader and Cyclops sighs. "We have no choice. I´ll ask for her help" Cyclops sighs and is trying to not show fear.

"I can sense your fear, Scott." Betsy let her telekinetic sword as she gives a soft expression, something that is easier to do when she´s around Scott. "I´m afraid too, but, if we have no option..."

"The Avengers aren´t strong to stop or prevent Ultron to do anything and Hank Pym is babbling insanities...as you did notice, Hank Pym´s mind is gone, so, really, the Avengers are useless to us"

"And this is not a biased assumption of your part?" Hank asked somewhat joking as the mutant and doctor knows very well how Scott and Cap America´s relationship can go sourer quickly if the two are put in the same room.

____________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is happy to see the beach, ignoring the situation is quite easy for the woman, as the X-men explain the situation. Now, Kitty hovers above the sands as she watches Ultron still walking, you see, Ultron is powerful and dangerous, but, walking in the water was not a wise decision, but, maybe the machine is too prideful.

"So, he did again" this part was lower enough that only Kitty could hear herself, but, on the second part is loud enough to all X-men to know what´s going to happen. "I can´t help you" she speaks and as Quire, who was silent at this point, was about to speak something Kitty smiles in an uncanny fashion. "I could, of course, but, I can´t...Ultron is listening and worshipping the Chaos itself, professional courtesy here, plus, as Ultron grow conscious...he vows to me to not commit genocide"

No one questioned this. No one has the guts to do this. However, Cyclops and Storm try a new approach.

"Ultron could hurt Wanda, we know you´re very closer of her" and is not an empty option, Ultron clearly dislike the Avengers and Wanda is still an Avenger, sort of.

"You think I would let anything happened to her?" the question is losing the friendliness and the two senior now have a different strategy.

"Of course not, but, in that case," Cyclops begins as Strom makes the final blow. "do you know someone or something that could take Ultron down?"

Now, the mood is light as Kitty has a solution. "Uhm, I wouldn´t be intervening directly...and yes, I do. I can call my son to help" and a bright smile spread on her face now.

"Your son?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kitty still hovering in the air asked kindly to Storm if she could control tsunamis and to be honest this is not the strangest question Kitty has ever made to Ororo.

"Well, I think I did this only once" she explains recalling the time where she did stop a tsunami. She looks at Beast as he seems to be thinking on the same day.

"They call you Goddess of Weather for a reason, Roro" Hank explained joyfully and Ororo let her lips form a smile. In times where she has to control tsunamis, a nice smile can change everything.

"Should I ask why you need someone to control tsunamis?" Hank asked as Ororo, living the rule doesn´t make questions to Kitty, flies and is concentrating her power to do this act.

"Oh sure, you see, when Godzilla enters in the physical plane he causes tsunamis, the silly goose" Kitty speaks with her azzure eyes now. No one knows how to react to this information.

Godzilla?!

Godzilla is her son?!

"Oh my god! What´s the state of your vagina? Lady, how are you still alive?" Quire asked rather rudely and Kitty´s head twists 180 degrees. Is a tad similar to that famous scene in "Exorcist" except now they know what she truly is...and a demon would be much more prefered.

Quire´s mouth is being sewed by invisible hands. "Rude" is what Kitty supposedly said, however, her mouth is shut...Ok, remember the golden rule: Don´t make questions.

______________________________________________________________________________

And as Quire is being ignored as his plight is his own. Godzilla´s head can be seen and for that each X-men (senior and young) is present. "Is this serious? Godzilla?!" someone asked.

Jubilee and Rouge are present and now as the charade is over. Jubilee only shurgs as she said comfortably "Zaorva asked me to not tell" and Rogue nods the same. "Well, glad no one here is doubting their eyes here because if anyone thought she was a fae still after that...you would be the dumbest person on the Galaxy" Jubilee states.

"Well, there´s Thanos" Rogue counterattack and no one denies this. Meanwhile, the team is sort wishing they did get a fae.

______________________________________________________________________

Godzilla form is finally revealed and the battle begins. Ultron vs Godzilla. Bets are made because why not? Seriously, why not bet on the Godzilla? Storm´s power is being a great help as she´s controlling the tsunamis that would hit the city.

The X-men also notice, still ignoring Quire, as Kitty is speaking in an ancient language, in fact, this language is above and beyond anything a human can understand.

Rogue and Jubilee seem to get the gist of her lines. And offer a summary.

"Godzilla is a good boy," Jubilee said.

"And...eat the remains, my son, eat the remains of your fallen enemy" Rogue concludes.

And in the end, Godzilla is victorious, and as expected, Godzilla is eating Ultron. Which is a scene no one will ever forget.

"Well, the battle is over. Oh, that´s was fun to chaos, but, Scott" Kitty spoke now letting her feet touch the sand as Ororo manages to calm the water as Godzilla is returning to the ocean(no one will forget how the monster being miles and miles away from Kitty heard her and nods dutifully) "fret not, the Avengers won´t be a problem ever again...Chaos has plans for them"

"...Am I better not question what this means?"

"Well, humans and sanity is very relative, but, yeah...I´d not think you´ll like Chaos´ methods to deal with the Avengers"

"Then I won´t ask"

Now, finally, the X-men know what Kitty Pryde is. Rogue won the bet on the fight, but, no one won the bet on what Kitty Pryde is. The outer god of life.


End file.
